felixthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Space-Time Twister
Space-Time Twister is the second segment of the first episode of The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat. Plot The episode begins as Felix hurriedly searches for gate #9 at the subway station, anxious that he might miss his train. After some searching, Felix finds gate #9 and proceeds to the platform to await his train. Unbeknownst to Felix, however, Skiddoo had turned the gate number upside down and Felix had instead entered gate #6. "Boy, is he in for a ride", the mouse proclaims, amused by the antic he had perpetrated on the hapless cat. Felix paces impatiently at the boarding platform, as his train is seemingly running behind schedule. When the train finally arrives and is boarded by Felix, he immediately notices that something is amiss, as he is the only passenger in sight. The lights are extinguished momentarily and, when sight is restored, Felix discovers to his horror that he is surrounded by angry mice. Felix bolts off the train and decides to make the rest of the journey on foot. As he plods along the train tracks he soon happens upon a pile of human skeletons, which spook him sufficiently to send him frantically running in the opposite direction. In his haste, Felix accidentally smacks into an anthropomorphic door. Felix attempts to open the talking door but it remains sealed, firmly imploring Felix not to enter. Despite the door's warnings, Felix reverts into liquid form and is able to slip under the door and emerge in the passage beyond. Felix discovers quickly that this is not a passage at all however, but a sheer drop into the bowels of the earth. When Felix comes to rest at the bottom of the chasm, he finds himself in the surreal and cavernous realm of the Time Twister, an entity that can manipulate the fabric of space and time with the aid of a magic box. Despite The Twister's powers, this extensive manipulation of space-time over the course of hundreds of years has gradually driven him to insanity, as well as a state of incessant sleeplessness and poor hygiene. The Twister takes his plight in good humor however, and explains this plight via song: "They call me the Time Twister/ Twistin' up space and time/ My fingers are all blisters/ 'cause pressing buttons is my line. Who cares if my gums are gooey? Or if I never wear shoes or socks? 'cause I can make time go 'KA-BLOOEY!' With this little/ Magic box. All this work has made me looney/ Haven't slept in a century or two/ I could use some snooze-a-rooney/ So good night/ And pleasant dreams to you!" As his song comes to a close, the Time Twister reclines and falls asleep, leaving his magic box unguarded. Felix, coveting the powers of the magic box, sees this as an opportunity and snatches the box. Felix then retreats further into the caverns before the Time Twister can awaken. As Felix jostles the lever of the box, attempting to operate it, the box reveals itself to be anthropomorphic and angrily commands Felix to 'let go of my nose!'. Startled, Felix drops the box and sets it on the fritz, twisting up time and space in the process. What follows is a surreal sequence of events in which Felix is warped and twisted as he is sent through several dimensions, and harried by a slew of freakish, horrific creatures. Nearly at his breaking point, Felix beseeches the magic box for aid. The box in turn calls for the Time Twister, who immediately appears to Felix by ripping through space-time with his bare hands. Greatly displeased by both Felix's thievery and his unauthorized dabbling with space-time, the Time Twister offers the humiliated Felix a cautionary tale before recovering his magic box and punting Felix back to the cat's own dimension: "So now you need the Twister's help after being a sneaky cat/ don't fool around with time and space/ Now give me that and scat!" Despite the Twister's warnings, Felix peaks through a portal to see the Twister partying and dancing with a number of the otherworldly creatures that had previously antagonized Felix, and Felix begins dancing with them as well. Category:1995 Category:Episodes Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Episodes Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Season 1